Significados
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: [Para CieloCriss] "Reconoció los ojos, tan negros, tan oscuros, tan llenos y luminosos al mismo tiempo. Quedó prisionera de esa mirada profunda. Lo meció con dulzura y sonrió, recibiendo una respuesta automática refleja en los labios del pequeño."


_El mundo y los personajes Digimon no me pertence._

* * *

**Significados**

* * *

_"¿Qué significa ser adoptado?" preguntó un niño_

_"Significa", dijo la niña, "que tu creces en el corazón de tu mamá en lugar de crecer en su vientre"._

* * *

Era una mañana luminosa.

De esas donde el sol se despierta temprano y el cielo olvida su traje de nubes blancas. Azul, sólo un inmenso y claro color azul que se extiende infinito en el firmamento. Tendría que ser un _buen_ día, ¿no? Diferente a los anteriores, grises y fríos.

Yoshie Izumi apreció el detalle tras despedir a su esposo bajo el umbral de la puerta. Le había despedido con unos bocadillos para que llevase a su trabajo. Y Masami había sonreído con sinceridad al ver que su amada se parecía cada vez a la que solía ser antes que el dolor los alcanzara y abatiera. La saludó con un beso en la frente, una mirada tierna y un _hasta_ pronto que hizo que ella pensara que todo valía la pena.

Si nada más importaba en su mundo, la felicidad de Masami era lo esencial.

Había hecho la promesa que saldría adelante y esperaba no decepcionarlo. Ni decepcionarse así misma. La vida sigue, aunque las personas queden prisioneras del pasado. Continua, aunque viejas penas sean arrastradas en el tiempo.

Estaba aprendiendo a que detrás de las nubes, por más oscuras que sean, el sol espera siempre a surgir y resplandecer contra el azul.

Saludó a una vecina, que estaba paseando por allí. Una señora amable, mucho mayor que ella que solía dar paseos matutinos y que era del apartamento contiguo.

—Me alegra verte bien, Yoshie-san —dijo la mujer, tras despedirse.

Asintió e hizo un gesto con la mano. No estaba bien completamente, pero mejoraría. Había comprobado que el tiempo estaba haciendo su trabajo. No llenaría el hueco que había en su corazón pero estaba suavizando las púas del dolor, estaba erosionándolo como el viento desgasta la cima de las montañas. Lo que más importaba, después de todo, era aprender que todo seguiría avanzando.

El dolor no se desvanecería, pero tendría que vivir con él.

Y la promesa de que todo estarían bien sonaba en sus pensamientos cuando se sentía abatida. Tenía que confiar en Masami, aunque a veces quisiera seguir llorando hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. No podía precisar cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que aquellos sueños de risas infantiles quedaron sepultados en algún rincón de su mente. Ellos punzaban por salir a la luz. Y ella quería que lo hicieran.

Sabía que un día, tal vez no demasiado pronto o, quizás, antes de lo esperado, todo mejoraría.

Le dirigió una mirada al cielo, antes de regresar sobre sus pasos. Lo importante era dejar de pensar tanto y vivir. Nunca pensó que regresar a su rutina anterior iba a serle tan difícil pero sabía que valía la pena intentarlo, que por ella y su familia, valía la pena. Que necesitaba salir de su cama y enfrentar al mundo, aunque sea de a poco; aunque al inicio haya querido seguir encerrada en su cuarto sin poder dejar de desear que existieran los hubiera y sus deseos se volviesen realidad.

Sonrió satisfecha cuando terminó el aseo de la casa. No es que fuese obsesiva del orden pero le molestaba lo torcido que estaba el cuadro donde Masami y ella eran bañados por los pétalos de la Sakura. Una linda fotografía de cuando viajaron al parque Ueno, por el Hanami.

No esperaba a nadie, así que se sorprendió cuando alguien se presentó en su puerta. Sabía que su visita le traería sorpresas porque aun no había terminado la mañana. Se pasó las manos por el delantal, en una acto reflejo y giró el picaporte para descubrir de quien se trataba.

Reconoció el rostro afable, las líneas de su piel que indicaban el paso de los años y la sonrisa leve en la expresión que solía ser severa.

—¿Etsuko-san? —tuvo que preguntar. Se hizo a un lado, rápidamente y cedió el paso a la mujer que estaba delante de ella.

—Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Yoshie-san. ¿Está mi sobrino?

—Masami se ha ido a trabajar —explicó ella, con amabilidad. No podía evitar preguntarse que es lo que llevaría a Etsuko Izumi a visitarla, siendo que vivía en Kyoto. Le señaló los sillones, cuando ingresaron al interior y cerró la puerta de la entrada— Siéntese, por favor. ¿Puedo ofrecerle un té, algo para beber?

—Me gustaría mucho, querida —repuso la mujer, afablemente— Pero temo que no he venido para hacer una visita. Tengo algo que comunicarte.

Yoshie lo sabía. Se le aceleró el pulso sin comprender el motivo. Esa mujer vivía en Kyoto. No solía viajar a Hikarigaoka ya que prefería quedarse en su hogar porque decía que había viajado mucho en su juventud, que quería alejarse un poco y que no había mejor lugar que aquel. Ni ella ni Masami le discutían. Nadie podía discutirle a Etsuko cuando ella decía algo con severidad.

La vio sentarse en el sofá y quiso hacer lo mismo, pero quedó de pie. Tenía que saber. —¿Entonces, que te trae por aquí?

—¿Recuerdas al primo de mi esposo, el matemático?

—Claro. Kouhei-san —recordó al instante, con facilidad. El cabello rojo, tan característico apareció en su mente— Masami me dijo que lo nombraron profesor en la Universidad de Kyoto hace no mucho tiempo.

—Sí —la mujer tenía una extraña expresión al hablar. Parecía tristeza, pero no estaba segura de que otras tantas emociones se perdían en sus ojos— _Tenía_ un futuro prometedor.

Yoshie sintió que temblaba ligeramente. Sus piernas flaquearon hasta que sintió el sofá que la recibía. ¿Por qué las personas subestiman el uso de verbos en pasado? La noticia ya estaba palpitando bajo la superficie, desde que ella mencionó a Kouhei; quizás desde que la vio entrar. Y Yoshie pensaba que ella no era una persona pesimista.

—¿Q-que sucedió? —pudo articular, finalmente. Se alegró, inconcientemente, de no haber tenido una taza de té en las manos.

Etsuko la miró profundamente a los ojos. Conocía a Yoshie desde hacia mucho tiempo y sabía que había atravesado momentos duros en toda su vida. Especialmente, los últimos años. Supo desde que la miró, que el dolor seguía estando allí y mejor que nadie, sabía que se trataba de una herida incurable. Perder a un hijo era algo imposible de definir, porque no era justo. No se debía perder jamás a un hijo.

Y ver que Yoshie estaba saliendo adelante le producía más orgullo del que podía aceptar. Porque sabía que así, su sobrino Masami, iba a estar mejor.

Las noticias malas, sin embargo, no pueden darse con rodeos. Recordó lo bien que hablaba Kousei de Yoshie, porque le había resultado encantadora cuando se conocieron en el matrimonio de él con su amada de toda la vida. Le dijo a Masami que era afortunado, aunque jamás tanto como él.

—Tuvo un accidente. Hace dos noches. Yukiko y el bebé iban con él.

Se quedó inmóvil ante la noticia. Una de sus manos tuvo el impulso de viajar hacia su pecho, en el punto exacto donde palpitaba su corazón. Negó con la cabeza, incapaz de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Acaso la tragedia los rondaba? Había hablado con Yukiko una semana anterior. Habían prometido visitarse mutuamente cuando se mudaran definitivamente. Tenían grandes planes para el futuro.

—¿Ellos…? —pero no pudo continuar con la oración. Se sentía incapaz de formular una pregunta coherente que uniese las palabras dichas en una trágica frase.

—Kousei falleció en el acto. Yukiko protegió al bebé y ambos sobrevivieron al accidente pero ella...

Temblaba. Ya no lo podía ocultar. Sus ojos apenas distinguían algo más allá de las lágrimas. No más, quiso pedir. Más muertes, más dolor, más vacío. Recordó, como nunca, como siempre a su pequeño bebé.

Pensó en Kouhei. En Yukiko. En las fotos de la boda, donde los conoció y los encontró adorables. Muy lógico él, muy dulce ella. Pensó en las visitas que se hicieron antes de que ella diera a luz, en las llamadas telefónicas donde se ponían en contacto.

En el consuelo que le brindaron poco después que su vida se torciera.

El nombre del bebé llegó hasta sus labios sin que pudiese evitarlo. —¿Koushiro...?

Etsuko bajó la cabeza, apenada— Kou-chan sobrevivió, pero ha perdido a sus padres.

Para ese momento, estaba llorando. No podía contenerse al pensar en esa pequeña criatura que apenas había llegado al mundo. No podía evitar pensar que la vida era injusta, que arrebataba demasiados futuros y condenaba muchos presentes.

—Yukiko no tenía familia cercana. Su madre falleció cuando ella era adolescente. Su padre hace un par de años atrás. Siempre decía que Kouhei era la familia por la que daba gracias. Y él —la mujer se mojó los labios antes de seguir. Fijó sus ojos en la mirada de la dueña de la casa— Yoshie-san, esto puede escucharse repentino. Lo es y no sé si podrás aceptarlo. Tienes que hablarlo con Masami, por supuesto.

Debió saber que la propuesta que continuaba a esa plática estaba destinada a cambiarlo _todo._

* * *

Era una mañana lluviosa.

De esas donde el sol duerme hasta tarde y el cielo viste su traje de nubes negras. Gris, tal vez. Sólo un profundo color gris que se extiende sin fin hasta el firmamento. Cualquiera pensaría que ese no puede ser más que un mal día, ¿cierto?

No esperaba otra cosa cuando se levantó y sus ojos se posaron en el ambiente oscuro. No esperaba otra cosa cuando un trueno la hizo sobresaltarse. No eran sus días favoritos, si tenía que decirlo. Prefería el sol cálido, con sus caricias de luz. Masami sonrió desde el rincón, donde estaba leyendo el periódico. Le gustaba sentarse junto a la ventana para recibir la luz del día.

Yoshie no comprendía porque lo hacia incluso en días como esos, donde la claridad matinal era oscura, opaca. Tal vez, mera costumbre.

—¿Por qué llueve de esta forma en medio de días lindos? —cuestionó, mientras observaba el exterior. Era una queja sin sentido, lo sabía, pero aun así no podía evitarla.

—A veces las lluvias son necesarias, cariño.

—No me gustan

Masami rió— Lo sé. Pero tienes que ver el lado positivo. A las plantas, esas que sí te gustan, las lluvias las favorece.

Sonrió para si misma. Ese era su esposo. Siempre buscando el lado bueno de las cosas.

—Tienes razón.

—Cariño —Masami apartó el periódico, por primera vez desde que lo había comenzado a leer. Llevaba toda la semana queriendo abordar el tema, decirle a Yoshie lo que había pensado y hablar con ella sobre sus futuros planes. Él estaba preparado para que su vida cambiase, necesitaba asegurarse que ella lo estaba—, quiero que hablemos de la visita de mí tía Etsuko.

Como si esas palabras hubiesen sido una especie de llamada, Yoshie Izumi escuchó golpes en la puerta. También quería hablar con su marido sobre lo sucedido pero aparcó esos pensamientos con algo de frustración. De inmediato se pregunto quien podría salir de su hogar en un día tan oscuro. Masami y ella ladearon el rostro al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos.

Caminó hacia la entrada como acto reflejo y se sorprendió cuando reconoció a la figura que la esperaba del otro lado. Se asombró, más aun, cuando vio que su visitante estaba acompañada.

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el niño pequeño, tan abrigado que apenas era posible distinguirlo en medio de tantas ropas. La ternura la invadió desde lo más hondo de su ser. El bebé parecía contener dificultosamente los sollozos y los brazos de la joven que lo sostenían se movían para mecerlo, con cuidado. Era evidente que ese pequeño no estaba del todo cómodo.

—Hola Yoshie-san. Estoy segura de que no nos esperabas este día.

No, no lo hacia. Se movió por inercia, dejando pasar a Etsuko, la tía de Masami, a su hija y el bebé que sostenía.

No podía apartar la mirada mucho tiempo del pequeño, que se debatía entre llorar y no hacerlo. Yoshie sabía exactamente lo que le hacia falta. Intercambió una mirada triste con la mujer que cuidaba del bebé. Era obvio que ella también lo entendía.

—La lluvia nos atrapó en medio del viaje. Nunca nos habríamos arriesgado a venir en un día así.

Imprevistos, sí. Había conocido todo tipo de imprevistos. Esos hechos fortuitos que intervienen en los planes. Accidentes, errores, encuentros y desencuentros. Todos enredados tan estrechamente que cortar ciertos lazos de destino se volvía imposible.

Eso creía, las cosas sucedían por una razón. Aunque nunca llegase a comprenderlas, exactamente.

Todas sus antiguas decisiones la habían llevado a ese momento, a estar perdida y a encontrarse. A sentir que había esperanza en un mundo donde todo había sido oscuro. La habían llevado a Masami, por supuesto. Y a ser quien era en ese momento.

—¿Es…?

La más joven, sonrió y levantó al pequeño, para que le viese mejor el rostro. Los suaves cabellos rojos resaltaban en el rostro, entre las mejillas y la tez suave. Vestía de color verde y estaba abrigado para no sentir frío pero Yoshie supuso que debía quitarle algo dentro de su hogar, que estaba cálido— Te presento a Kou-chan. La última vez que lo viste tenía pocos meses, ¿no?

Apenas tres, memorizó. Yukiko había estado muy feliz y los había llamado muy temprano para decirles que había dado a luz. Los habían visitado pocos meses después. En ese entonces, Yoshie recién se enteraba que estaba embarazada. Yukiko había dicho que sería bueno que los niños creciesen juntos.

La dolorosa certeza que eso no iba a ocurrir nubló todos sus sentidos por unos momentos interminables, hasta que unos ojos negros y fugaces, la miraron con timidez.

—Es precioso —tuvo que admitir, olvidando el nudo que tenía en su garganta.

Fue vagamente conciente de que la señora Etsuko saludaba a Masami y comenzaban a platicar sobre algo. Tenía que relacionarse, seguramente, con lo que la mujer le había dicho a ella una semana antes, cuando llegó a su casa con una propuesta inesperada.

—¿Quieres cargarlo? —preguntó la muchacha, aunque Yoshie sabía que adivinaba claramente la respuesta.

No podía resistir el embrujo del pequeño, aunque no estaba totalmente segura del porqué.

Sus brazos lo acunaron dulcemente cuando se encontraron con el cuerpecito cálido y el niño, que hasta entonces se debatía entre sollozos, la miró por primera vez. Reconoció los ojos, tan negros, tan oscuros, tan llenos y luminosos al mismo tiempo. Quedó prisionera de esa mirada profunda. Lo meció con dulzura y sonrió, recibiendo una respuesta automática refleja en los labios del pequeño.

—Él necesita _amor_ —había dicho Etsuko, cariñosamente— Y tú tienes amor para brindar, Yoshie-san. Masami me dijo que estaban planeando en adoptar. Yo no puedo cuidar de Kou-chan. Lo aceptaría gustosa pero sé que él no podría crecer con nadie mejor que ustedes. A mí esposo, Kouhei nunca le había hablado de alguien como habló de los dos. Y eso que se conocían relativamente _poco_.

Todo era cierto. Kouhei también le caía bien, era agradable y siempre se aprendía algo nuevo cuando lo escuchabas hablar. Él decía que le encantaba aprender de todo un poco, aunque Yukiko se burlaba de él diciendo que era una biblioteca ambulante. Entendió que sus ausencias también iban a pesarle siempre. Los echaría de menos, y mucho.

Tenía amor para dar, el sueño de ser madre y las cicatrices de una pérdida. Ese niño necesitaba amor, una familia y cargaba con un peso parecido al suyo, al de ella y al de Masami.

Pero _igual_ le sonreía. Su nombre ocupó el resto de sus pensamientos, sabiendo más dulce que la primera vez que lo nombró.

_Koushiro.._.

Y se dio cuenta, en ese momento, con la lluvia que caía detrás de la puerta, que mientras ese niño sonriera no iba a necesitar que ningún sol la iluminase.

* * *

Era una mañana cálida.

De esas donde el cielo luce impecable su traje de nubes blancas pero los rayos del sol siguen filtrándose, rompiendo el encanto del suave algodón que poblaba el cielo. Azul y blanco confundiéndose hasta el infinito que se extiende sin fin.

Yoshie pensaba que esa era una linda mañana para dar un paseo. Koushiro parecía estar muy de acuerdo porque había accedido de inmediato a salir de la casa cuando ella lo propuso. Se alegraba de verlo crecer cada día y se sonreía ante su cabello rojo, que siempre lo hacia destacar en cualquier sitio. Era pequeño, todavía, pero seguía creciendo cada día. A sus ojos y en su corazón. Porque era su hijo y lo amaba cada vez que se repetía ese detalle. Y cuando la miraba con ese cariño inmenso que podía transmitir con los ojos quemados y dulces.

Cerró la puerta de la casa tras de sí y dejó que el pequeño la tomase fuerte de la mano mientras se alejaban de su hogar. Tenía cinco años, pero era un pequeño muy inteligente. Solían decírselo sus vecinas, cuando lo veían fruncir el ceño al no entender algo y mucho más usualmente, cuando hacia esas curiosas preguntas que sólo un niño puede hacer.

Era un poco tímido, sólo esconderse detrás de sus piernas cuando conocía a alguien pero también era muy dulce, muy amable.

No tenían muchos espacios verdes cerca de la casa pero conocía de unos pocos que estaban por allí. Ladeó el rostro al cruzar la calle y le pidió a Kou-chan que no se moviese mucho cuando llegaron al parque. Era obediente siempre, pero no quería perderlo de vista en un lugar tan grande y él siendo tan pequeño. Y los niños, en realidad, nunca dejan de serlo.

Escuchó un gritito de triunfo que le llamó la atención. Había un par de niños allí. Una niña y un niño jugando con una pelota de futbol, muy entusiasmados. Se rió cuando la pequeña, pelirroja, lanzó la pelota tan fuerte que casi derriba a su compañero, haciendo que se queje.

Buscó a Koushiro con la mirada al ver que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar que antes y lo encontró no muy lejos de allí, con una pequeña. Se acercó cuidadosamente hacia ellos y, enseguida, comprendió lo que estaban examinando.

Una mariposa que estaba naciendo.

—¿Qué están mirando? —cuestionó, inclinándose ligeramente. La niña con un silbato en la boca, le señaló el colorido espectáculo de las alas que se asomaban.

Pero la silente pequeña sólo estuvo unos minutos allí.

—¡Hikari! ¿dónde estás? ¡Hay que ir a casa!—Así descubrió como se llamaba la niña y enseguida, respondiendo al llamado, ella se marchó.

Sonrió al escuchar los sonidos del silbato, más y más leves mientras se alejaba de ellos.

—Una mariposa —replicó, al ver con ternura a la pequeña. Koushiro miraba todo con el ceño fruncido— pronto nacerá.

—¿La podemos ayudar? —cuestionó su hijo, hablando por primera vez. La miraba con sus ojos negros, tan profundos y curiosos. Esas ganas de saberlo todo le recordaban a Kouhei.

Yoshie se arrodilló a su lado y lo rodeó con sus brazos. —No, cariño —replicó, con dulzura.

—¿Por qué?

—Ella necesita luchar sola para liberarse. Así, entonces, podrá _volar_. Si la ayudamos, entonces no podrá hacerlo ¿_Sabes_? A veces es necesario que pasemos por cosas duras para luego salir adelante.

La miró sin comprender y ella le marcó un beso sobre la frente.

No importaba sino la entendiese aun. Algún día lo haría. Algún día, cuando le dijese la verdad, entendería.

Había hecho la promesa, con Masami, que no le ocultarían la verdad. Porque ellos amaban a Koushiro como a se ama a un hijo, porque eso era lo que significaba en su vida, pero él tenía derecho a saber quienes eran sus padres biológicos. Su otra familia, solía decir ella.

La familia que lo cuidaba desde el cielo. La que cuidaba, estaba segura, a su pequeño.

De eso, estaba verdaderamente segura.

—¡Mamá! —dijo de repente el pequeño, cuando la espera dio sus frutos— ¡Mira!

Yoshie lo entendió como un mensaje, un mensaje que solía acompañarla desde hace tiempo. Aunque muchas cosas en la vida no se den como se piensa, siempre se puede luchar por algo mejor.

Ella lo hacia. Masami lo hacia y Kou-chan estaba aprendiendo a hacerlo.

Se quedó con Koushiro, en silencio, y se deleitó con sus ojos luminosos que reflejaron el minuto exacto en el que la mariposa abrió sus alas y salió al mundo.

* * *

Era una mañana fría.

De esas donde el sol se despierta tarde y el cielo olvida su traje de nubes blancas en algún lugar del horizonte lejano. ¿Nadie diría que es un mal día, no? Pero ella se sentía bastante extraña. Algo inquieta, incluso.

No exactamente por el exterior, tan despejado como siempre, ya que podría ser como cualquier otro día de verano. Pero Yoshie hacia tiempo había dejado de ser tan detallista con el clima del mundo que la rodeaba.

A ella sólo le importaban el sol que estaba en su casa.

Golpeó la puerta del dormitorio, se asomó lentamente y vio que Koushiro seguía durmiendo. No podía decir que le sorprendía porque era muy temprano en ese domingo.

Dormía de lado, apoyado sobre una de sus manos y acurrucado en un extremo de la cama. Solía quedarse quieto para dormir, como si una vez hallada la posición más cómoda, no necesitara mucho más. Cuando era más pequeño, solía preferir que lo abrase, aunque claro, no pudo continuar demasiado con ese hábito. Masami la regañaba porque lo volvería caprichoso, porque lo consentiría demasiado. Aunque también él lo arropaba con fuerza cuando se mudaba en medio de una noche tormentosa buscando consuelo.

Hacia tiempo, no obstante, que eso ya no sucedía. Los niños crecen, pensaba a menudo. Koushiro no sería su bebé para siempre, se decía de vez en cuando.

Avanzó en silencio, casi en penumbras porque la luz aun no se había asomado dentro del dormitorio y cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido, para no irrumpir su descanso.

En la mesa, el escritorio que habían colocado en su habitación casi un año atrás estaba la computadora y, sobre la silla, la portátil amarilla y blanca que solía llevar a todas partes desde que la tenía en su poder. Había sido su hijo quien se las pidió como regalo de cumpleaños, con una mirada un tanto perdida y apenada. Se preguntó porque había cambiado en ese tiempo. Qué había propiciado ese cambio.

Se sentó junto a él en la cama y le acarició el cabello con dulzura.

Se habían mudado a Odaiba hacia casi cuatro años cuando, luego de un atentado, abandonaron definitivamente su casa de Hikarigaoka. Había sido difícil pero necesario, se alegraba de no temer por la seguridad de su familia. Todo había sido distinto, casi extraño, hasta que conviertieron ese inmueble en un hogar.

Aunque Yoshie tenía la idea que el suyo estaría siempre con las personas que amaba.

Acomodó las sábanas sobre el pequeño, sin poder creer cuanto había crecido. Se quejaba, cuando pensaba que nadie escuchaba, de su estatura. Era gracioso, ella no podía dejar de verlo como un niño precioso. Eso es porque las madres nunca son imparciales, le comentaba Masami.

La sonrisa descendió ligeramente. Yoshie no podía negar que algo le estaba ocurriendo a su hijo. Lo presentía.

Ojala lo viera hacer berrinches, quejarse, hacer caprichos. Eso no le importaría. Le encantaría, al contrario, más que esa extraña cortesía que tenía, eso que lo alejaba de ser niño, que lo llevaba y empujaba a un mundo más frío. Esa cortesía lejana que ella percibía como una dolorosa señal de que las cosas estaban saliendo mal, en algún punto. Que las computadoras encendidas hasta tarde le indicaban que algo ocurria.

Koushiro tenía diez años. Masami decía que estaba creciendo, que no podía esperar que siempre fuese igual pero a Yoshie nadie le sacaba de la cabeza que otra cosa estaba sucediendo. Nadie, ni siquiera él. Una parte de su mente, le decía que el motivo era más bien claro, que era evidente.

Que Koushiro sabía la verdad, su secreto. Pero no tenía el valor para preguntarlo, no podría. Era cobarde.

Soltó un suspiro y reparó en la mochila en la que reposaba la laptop. Pese a que sabía que Koushiro se la llevaría, no podía dejar de sentirse más tranquila. Sí. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Koushiro había aceptado, para sorpresa suya, ir a un campamento. Dijo que un chico llamado Taichi, del club de futbol, lo había invitado. Dijo que le apetecía ir. Tal vez tendría la oportunidad de tener más amigos, de dejar de perderse en todo lo demás y volver a un mundo de fantasía, uno de niños.

Yoshie lo había ido a despertar porque dentro de poco, su niño se iría en ese campamento. Pero decidió que podía dejarlo dormir un poco más. Marcó un beso sobre su frente, nuevamente, y se quedó allí unos minutos más, en silencio.

Jamás notó que él estaba despierto, también. Cerrando los ojos para que no lo notase. Lo supo luego, cuando años más tarde, él le dijo que siempre sabía que ella entraba en su dormitorio para velar por sus sueños.

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila.

De esas donde todo reluce bajo la luz clara y el cielo es testigo de nubes pasajeras que irrumpen en el paisaje. Masami sonreía y ella repetía exactamente el mismo gesto. Ambos entendían que ese momento resultaba trascendente e importante. Para Kou-chan, para ellos, para la familia Izumi.

Koushiro los miró a los dos con sus enormes ojos negros, tímidos y confusos. Primero a él y luego a ella. Se había quedado inmóvil delante del gran portón color negro y vacilaba ligeramente sobre avanzar. Movía los pies, algo incómodo y suspiraba de tanto en tanto.

Había estado así durante todo el viaje camino a ese destino.

Yoshie sabía que la situación era delicada pero también sabía que ese era su deseo. Habían hablado al respecto, más bien poco y más bien al modo de Kou-chan. Pero eso era lo que necesita. Ese era su ritmo. Lo respetaban, sin duda. Era necesario que tuviese su propia manera de avanzar, porque así se sentía bien. No importaba cuantas curvas sean necesarias en una ruta. Lo esencial era llegar a su destino.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Masami, nuevamente.

Koushiro no dijo nada durante unos minutos. Las palabras no eran su fuerte en momentos así.

Yoshie sabía la respuesta, así que extendió su brazo en dirección al pelirrojo. Koushiro levantó la mirada brevemente y clavó sus ojos en los suyos. Entonces, ella sonrió y dejó que el pequeño la tomase fuerte de la mano mientras avanzaban sobre el verde césped del cementerio.

Ese día, por primera vez, _su_ _hijo_ visitaba los sepulcros de Yukiko y Kousei, sus _padres_. Su otra familia, como ella solía decir.

Habían estado debatiéndose para llegar a ese momento, entre dudas y certezas. Todo un nuevo aprendizaje pero, al fin, parecía que todo daría sus frutos. Al fin, todo estaba mejorando nuevamente para su familia.

Yoshie lo entendió como un mensaje, un mensaje que solía acompañarla desde hace tiempo. Aunque muchas cosas en la vida no se den como se piensa, siempre se puede luchar por algo mejor.

Ella lo hacia. Masami lo hacia y Kou-chan estaba aprendiendo a hacerlo.

Visitar a sus padres había sido un último y primer paso. Todo a la vez. Koushiro le regaló una sonrisa tímida cuando ella descubrió las lágrimas en sus ojos oscuros al ver los nombres de los autores de sus días, de los que le dieron la vida. Y él apretó su mano al ver que ella tenía huellas de llanto empapando sus mejillas.

—¿Aquí también está la tumba de mi hermano? —cuestionó el niño, una vez que salieron y caminaron hacia el automóvil. Había estado mayormente en silencio y su voz, baja, la sorprendió.

Yoshie se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos.

Siempre se había maravillado con ellos y tal vez jamás dejaría de hacerlo. Asintió con la cabeza y un nudo en su garganta. Su hijo, su pequeña cosita, tan presente y tan ausente como siempre, como nunca. Se sorprendió cuando su hijo, su otro hijo, la llevó de la mano de regreso al cementerio y junto a Masami la llevaron al lugar exacto que tanto conocía.

Era el día de unir a su familia. En el cielo y en la tierra.

* * *

Era una mañana luminosa.

De esas donde el sol se despierta temprano y el cielo olvida su traje de nubes blancas. Azul, sólo un inmenso y claro color azul que se extiende infinito en el firmamento. Estaba segura que ser un buen día. Diferente a los anteriores, grises y fríos. No solía guiarse por el clima para iniciar sus días pero siempre se había sentido fascinada por ver el firmamento y sus colores abundantes pintados en el marco celeste. Por eso se permitía contemplarlo y dejarse absorver por su belleza.

Sonrió divertida cuando vio a Masami en su rincón favorito, leyendo el periodico. Él le devolvió el gesto cuando se encontraron sus ojos.

Podrían haber pasado los años, los meses podrían haberse sucedido uno a otro indefinidamente, pero había cosas que no cambiaban ni aun con los días apilados unos sobre otros. Otras sí, por supuesto. Era uno de los grandes milagros.

Como las líneas que comenzaban a dibujarse en su rostro. Los tonos blancos que salpicaban sus cabellos. Las huellas del tiempo dibujadas en ellos, en sus expresiones, en sus cuerpos, en sus almas.

La estampa de una vida entera.

No esperaba a nadie, así que se sorprendió cuando alguien se presentó en su puerta. Era muy temprano para visitas sociales. Masami volvió a mirarla, algo extrañado pero no se movió demasiado y sólo atinó a dejar su entretenimiento sobre la pequeña mesita que estaba delante del sofá. Ella caminó hacia la puerta, en un recorrido siempre conocido, siempre familiar.

Yoshie se pasó las manos por el delantal, en una acto reflejo y giró el picaporte para descubrir de quien se trataba. En la entrada, bajo el umbral de la puerta descubrió dos figuras inesperadas.

La sonrisa en su rostro podría reflejar la luz misma.

—Hola, mamá —saludó Koushiro. Apuesto y galante, siempre lo describía. Masami solía decir que las madres eran imparciales.

Lo abrazó con cariño al encontrarse con sus brazos abiertos y le besó las mejillas, encantada.

—Bienvenidos a casa, cariño. Hola, señor Tento —saludó.

Tentomon le devolvió el gesto, un saludo. Siempre cordial, amable. Nunca había dejado de ser una curiosa criatura, Yoshie no lo negaba. Todos los digimon lo eran, en realidad. Lo único importante era lo que significaba para Koushiro su Tentomon. Un compañero eterno.

Masami se había acercado a una velocidad increíble, para ser él. Rodeaba al joven con uno de sus brazos y le revolvía el cabello, con ternura. Hacia tiempo no se veía. Su niño, ya vuelto hombre, tenía una vida lejos, un nido fuera de ese lugar. Un trabajo muy atareado. Pero siempre que podía se escapaba de eso e iba a ellos.

Compartían preciosos momentos que hacían una vida. Porque es la vida la que se compone de momentos. Y son las personas las que dan vida a los años.

Koushiro se rió tras separarse, tomandoles las manos a ambos y mirandolos a los ojos. Tentomon desapareció, sin rumbo aparente pero a Yoshie le dio la impresión que iba en busca de algo.

La voz de él, temblaba. —Mamá, papá. Quiero presentarles a una personita muy importante.

Acto seguido, como si se tratase de una aparición, Yoshie localizó a una mujer que antes hábía pasado desapercibida. Centró la mirada hacia la esposa de su hijo y le sonrió enormemente al reconocerla. Esa joven que había conquistado el corazón de su adorado sol nacido en medio de oscuridad. Entonces, y finalmente, reparó en el pequeño bulto de sus brazos

Sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos al comprender la situación. Sintió las manos de Masami sujetando las suyas, sus dedos entrelazandose cuando Koushiro los dejó libres. O tal vez, ellos lo dejaron libre a él. Porque tenía que volar.

—¿Es...?

—Yoshie, Masami —sonrió la joven, que había quedado frente a ellos, mientras dejaba al descubierto el rostro del bebé que sostenía en sus brazos.

El cabello rojo se asomaba entre las pequeñas sábanas rosas que la rodeaban. Unas pequeñas manitos se asomaron, también, entre los lienzos de algodón. Y, el mundo se detuvo por completo cuando el bebé los miró. Yoshie se quedó sin aliento. Reconoció los ojos, tan negros, tan oscuros, tan llenos y luminosos al mismo tiempo.

Sus labios se quedaron a medio camino de decir algo y suaves gotas de cristal le nublaron la vista.

Koushiro rodeó el hombro de su esposa con uno de sus brazos, acercandola hacia él y mostrandoles una sonrisa. Sus ojos tenían lágrimas de emoción— Mamá, papá —repitió él—, les presento a su nieta, Yuko.

¿Se podía llorar de felicidad, verdad? Porque no podía dejar de describir de esa forma la hermosa sensación que la recorría.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola! Los viernes son complicados xD Este pequeño fic está dedicado a _CieloCriss_, por su cumpleaños. ¡_Feliz cumpleaños_! Espero tengas un muy buen día, y que lo festejes mucho (?

Pd: La frase del inicio, la que inspiró el resto, no sé de quién es. La leí en un libro de mi casa pero no estoy allí, así que no me puedo fijar. Editaré, si lo descubro.

_Saludos _


End file.
